The University of California, Irvine's (UCI) Gynecologic Oncology Fellowship program is requesting continued support for the fellowship training program which is in its 29th year. The training grant is administered by UCI's National Cancer Institute designated Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Gynecologic Oncology Fellowship program is dedicated to training physician scientists in the sub-specialty of Gynecologic Oncology by providing multiple levels of interaction between basic and clinical scientists to facilitate the transfer and exchange of information. The fellowship program provides trainees with opportunities for the practical application of skills in the design and testing of scientific hypotheses. Trainees receive three years of research training, consisting of two years training in the basic sciences followed by one year of clinical/translational research training. There are 28 training faculty, made up of 16 basic scientists and 12 clinical researchers from 10 departments in the School of Biological Sciences and College of Medicine. Faculty mentors have research concentrations in the following areas: photomedicine, structural molecular biology, growth factors and signaling, cell transformation and carcinogenesis, cancer epidemiology and cancer genetics, cancer screening and prevention, and experimental therapeutics. Sixteen of the training faculty have active, peer-reviewed research grants. Support is requested for 5 postdoctoral fellowship positions. Competition is keen for the one to two available entry-level fellowship positions annually. Recruitment for the fellowship program draws from the 1,200 Obstetrics and Gynecology residency positions nationwide. Over 90% of the graduated fellows from the program have assumed academic faculty positions. Training features of the program include didactic coursework in the areas of responsible conduct of research, biostatistics and epidemiology, and cancer-related electives, national scientific meetings, and numerous other multi-disciplinary seminars, lectures and symposia.